


Hey, Playboy

by creepy_crawly



Series: Kpop BDSM Hell [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, Come Marking, Comeplay, Crying, Crying During Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Feminization, Genital Piercing, Good BDSM Etiquette, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Hyung Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Sounding, Spanking, Threesome, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_crawly/pseuds/creepy_crawly
Summary: “Jinki and I were talking,” Kibum murmurs, finally straightening up from where he has been leaning on the music stand. “Last night.” Very, very deliberately, he puts first one, then the other, hand on the table that Junmyeon has strewn with music. “We haven’t had you for dinner, recently.”A offshoot from the 'The Trust That You Won't Fall' universe. Because I wrote too much porn for a single chapter. Oops.As with all of my fics, if you are curious about a tag or concerned about possible squicks within the story, please feel free to contact me and ask! I’m always happy to give you the info you need to feel safe reading!
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: Kpop BDSM Hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/217700
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Hey, Playboy

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Tags: 
> 
> Author’s Comment: this story picks up from the upcoming Chapter 13 of “The Trust That You Won’t Fall”. Specifically, from where I dropped some allusions and then moved on in the first couple of paragraphs. While this was initially part of the main fic, my absolute angel of a beta (thanks, Aeryn-unnie!) and I decided that posting a single chapter that was half again as long as the entire fic at this point was a) insane, b) not great, and c) wow that is a lot of smut. And it’s not even contributing to the plot! So, instead, side fic in the same ‘verse. If you haven’t read Trust, then I encourage you to do so, to make some things make a little more sense. You are, of course, not required to – I’m not the fic police.

“Myeonnie!”

Jinki greets him at the door, beaming widely in the way that makes his entire face seem bright and alive. He barely waits for Junmyeon to step across the threshold before he’s pulling him into a warm embrace.

Junmyeon loves Jinki’s hugs. He has always loved Jinki’s hugs, even when he was a scared kid and Jinki was the hyung he wasn’t afraid to cry in front of, for whatever reason. Jinki is one of those people who hugs the way hugs are meant to be given, like holding you close and warm is the only thing he can think of. Junmyeon has passed through a lot of crises, swaddled tight and safe in Lee Jinki’s arms. Even now, he presses close, holds his friend back just as tightly as he’s being gripped. He buries his face in Jinki’s shoulder--well, where his shoulder meets his chest--and breathes in the rich scent of his cologne. Something fancy, to go by the woody smell underneath it, undoubtedly a gift from Kibum. 

“We’ve missed you,” Jinki murmurs against Junmyeon’s hair, reaching out and pushing the door closed before wrapping his arm back around the younger man. “Kibummie says you’ve been working yourself to the bone?”

Junmyeon pulls back a little, just enough to meet Jinki’s gaze. “You know how it is,” he says ruefully. “Leader shit.”

Jinki snorts, intimately familiar with leadership and all the trials that come with it. “Still,” he admonishes. “You need to look out for yourself, Myeonnie. Or find someone who will.” His gaze drifts off, across the living room, towards where noises are clattering from the kitchen.

Following his gaze, Junmyeon grins. “Oh, hyung,” he says, shaking his head. “You know full well that what you and hyung have is something most people only dream of getting.”

“I keep forgetting that you’ve missed some of our nastier arguments,” Jinki says, thoughtful. “We’ve gone after each other’s throats a time or two, trust me. Hell, ask Minho during one of those Starbucks runs I’m not supposed to know about. He’ll give you all the dirty details.”

Junmyeon shakes his head, setting aside the thought for later. Following Jinki through the living room and up towards the kitchen island, he says, “forget the arguing. Minho. How have you two been traumatising him recently?”

Jinki laughs, the bright sound filling the small space readily. “That’s  _ all _ on Kibummie, I swear.”

Still facing the stove, Kibum shrugs. “He asked if I kissed Jinki with this mouth. I was only being honest.”

Well familiar with Kibum’s particular brand of punishing honesty, Junmyeon huffs a laugh. “So how long did it take before he could look at either of you without blushing this time?”

“Better,” Kibum says, a delighted note curling in his words. He turns around, folding his arms across his chest but being careful with the spatula he’s still holding. “New rule: Jinki and I aren’t allowed to sit next to one another in the middle or back row of vans. At least not when anyone else is in the van.”

That gives Junmyeon a pretty good idea of which story Kibum chose to relate this time; since even before there was an official SHINee, SHINee has been acquiring rules about what various members are and are not permitted to do. Jinki’s not permitted to sing in the shower, and Minho’s not permitted to watch soccer after 11.00 PM, unless everyone else is awake, too. Taemin’s not allowed to bring home anyone old enough that Jinki would call them noona, too.

“I’m honestly surprised he hadn’t caught us before this,” Jinki admits, leaning across the kitchen island to steal a diced piece of mushroom. “Taeminnie did.”

“And Jjong,” Kibum reminds him. “Or at least the aftermath.”

Junmyeon looks between them. “Do I want to ask?”

Turning back to his pan, Kibum snorts. “Well, I wasn’t about to swallow before an interview--I love you, Jinki, sweetheart, but cum-burps during an interview is a no-go--so I’m hunting around for a tissue or something, the driver slams on the brakes, seatbelt yanks… Short of it is, he caught me spraying a mouthful of jizz across the back of the seat, and I’ve never lived it down.”

“If you think  _ I’m _ going to let you live that down,” Junmyeon laughs, accepting the glass of water Jinki is offering him. “How on earth did you explain that to the manager?”

“It was that one manager we had, you know, the one who was either deaf or  _ really _ did not want to know?” Kibum says, turning off the stove. “Come grab a bowl. We’re not being formal tonight. Anyway, he managed to not catch us a bunch of times. Taemin, too. That little shit made a game out of getting some with that manager around. I swear there’s some exhibitionist in him, the minx.” He places the steaming pan on a trivet in the center of the island. 

“Looks good, hyung,” Junmyeon says, watching the older man press a kiss to the side of Jinki’s obligingly-lowered head as he settles onto a stool. “Thank you.”

“Thank you,” Kibum answers, his smile softening, “for taking me up on my offer. We have been pretty worried about you, baby boy.”

Cheeks flushing, Junmyeon ducks his head and focuses on the food in front of him.

––-

After dinner, Kibum pulls Junmyeon into the living room, absolutely refusing to let him help Jinki with the dishes. “One,” he says, tugging him towards the couch, “you are a guest in our home. Two,” and he plants a hand firmly in the center of Junmyeon’s chest and pushes, “someone is still working to earn his cock privileges back.”

“Don’t deny me my dick, Myeonnie!” Jinki calls playfully, even as he starts running the water.

“Yeah, Myeonnie,” Kibum teases, slinking forward and lowering himself to straddling Junmyeon’s lap. “Don’t deny the man his dick.”

Junmyeon lets his hands drift up the curve of Kibum’s calves to rest on his thighs, steadying him as he kneels on the soft couch. He tilts his head back, looking straight up into the other man’s wickedly glittering eyes. “Hyung,” he breathes.

“Baby boy,” Kibum replies, low and quiet and all the more wicked for it, before lowering his head and catching Junmyeon’s mouth in a kiss.

Kissing Kim Kibum is always an experience, and, somehow, Junmyeon never feels quite prepared for it. Kibum is a surprisingly thoughtful lover, careful and gentle and sweet, but there’s no mistaking the dominance in his actions. He presses Junmyeon into the couch, each kiss leaning his head further and further back until he’s falling deep into the soft pillows that Jinki has piled there. Even then, Kibum barely gives him the space to breathe, breaking away for mere fractions of a second before diving back in, again and again and again.

“It’s awfully quiet in there,” Jinki calls, teasing as he clatters plates around.

Kibum pulls away from Junmyeon’s lips with a gasp, one hand rising to stroke the side of the other man’s face, the pad of his thumb tracing Junmyeon’s swelling bottom lip. “Just warming him up, love,” he calls back, voice dark and deep. His eyes stay on Junmyeon’s flushed face, so he doesn’t miss the slow, sharp smirk that cuts across the other man’s lips.

Just the barest hint of a pink tongue darts out, and Kibum unconsciously follows the trailing path across the red-and-darkening curve of Junmyeon’s upper lip. Maybe it’s his imagination, but he thinks that his tongue lingers at the point where it just brushes the tip of Kibum’s thumb, a taunt. 

God, but he’d forgotten how sweet and soft Junmyeon trades places with the  _ make-me _ brat without warning. 

His eyes dart up to meet Junmyeon’s. The other man is watching him, heat glittering deep in his dark eyes, every bit of the satisfaction painted across his lips present there, too. Junmyeon’s cheeks are flushed, and Kibum can feel his chest rising and falling rapidly where they’re pressed together. He knows this boy isn’t half as unaffected as he’s pretending, but, god, does he want to sink his teeth into the challenge that Junmyeon is oh-so-knowingly dangling in front of him.

“Warming me up, hyung?” Junmyeon asks, and there’s the barest hint of husk to his voice. His hands run along Kibum’s legs, up the long column of his spine, then back down in a hot drag. “Gonna get me all--” he bites his bottom lip, grin growing at the sound of Kibum’s inhale, then says very clearly, “loosened up?”

Kibum knows two things. One, good and proper singer’s enunciation should never turn him on quite so easily, because he knows (and has experienced) the training that locks it into place. Two, he doesn’t fucking care; he’s got a gorgeous, wonderful sub doing the dishes fifteen feet away and another beautiful, talented man caged between his thighs, and he downright dares anyone to not react to that.

Oh, and he knows a third thing:

Kim Junmyeon’s not going to win this little battle. Not tonight.

Kibum sits back up a little, rocking back on Junmyeon’s pelvis, so that he can feel how turned on Junmyeon is getting. He’s not fully hard, not yet, but then, this has just been dinner and kisses. No one has pulled out the big guns. And Kibum knows just how Junmyeon likes his toys, which is to say either big, or bigger. 

Well. Kibum’s got something better than anything Junmyeon keeps stashed by his bed, because what he’s got is big, and self-powered. And really, really good with his hips.

Inhaling noisily through his nose, Kibum hums. “Well,” he says, “I guess you’re right. I  _ don’t _ know how long it’s been since you’ve been stuffed so full you’re crying, so I might need to start stretching you out a little earlier. I have to be sure you aren’t too tight for my other cock.” In a show of thoughtfulness, he taps one long finger against his thin lips. “Of course, I still don’t know if Jinki’s getting cock permissions tonight. So getting you properly loose might not be the best use of our time.”

He says the last part loudly enough that Jinki, now drying the dishes, can hear him. There’s a tremendous clatter, like chopsticks and spoons being dropped, and then a muffled curse.

Still sprawled deep in the couch cushion, Junmyeon pouts up at the slender man straddling his hips. “Does that mean hyung’s not going to fuck me?” he whines.

“Hyung- _ nim _ ,” Kibum reminds him absentmindedly, running his hands up and down Junmyeon’s chest, not caring that his fingers are rucking up the man’s shirt. He can hear the tiny thread of worry, buried deep in Junmyeon’s question, and he knows that it’s in his eyes, too. Scratching lightly against where he can feel Junmyeon’s nipples, Kibum says, “I don’t know. I have to be fair to Jinki, after all. I’ve been making him work for even just a taste. Have you  _ earned _ hyung-nim’s cock, Junmyeonnie?”

And, oh, that’s  _ definitely _ a jerk of Junmyeon’s cock beneath his ass, and the man himself is choking out a surprised whine, thin and hungry with want.

Kibum smiles wickedly.

–––

The bedroom Kibum and Jinki share is decorated in an odd mix of dark wood, blue tones, and ridiculous knick-knacks. The large bed dominates most of the space, though there is a high-backed chair in one corner. While the bed is neatly made, corners of the bedspread evenly tucked and pillows properly plumped, the chair is draped with clothes, expensive designers and cheaper pieces tossed together. 

Junmyeon snorts at the juxtaposition, more than familiar with how his hyungs work together. Reaching over, he flicks the lights on as he enters the room. Kibum has sent him on ahead of him and Jinki, since Jinki’s apparently not even allowed to unplug his Prince’s Wand, at the moment. Briefly, Junmyeon wonders what Jinki  _ did _ , to earn such a punishment, and then considers that the older man might think of it as a reward. A shiver rattles down his spine.

Defiant, Junmyeon throws himself down on the softness of the bed. Grabbing one edge of the bedspread, he twists and rolls just a little, so that the blanket comes untucked and he can pull it up around his shoulders. 

“I can turn the heat up, if you’re cold,” Kibum drawls, coming into the room. He’s towing Jinki behind him, slender fingers wrapped around the dull metal of Jinki’s cock-cage. 

Turning, Junmyeon grins at him. “Ah, hyung-nim,” he says, “I think we’ll be warming it up in here soon enough, yeah?”

Kibum snorts. “Brat,” he says, fond. “Yah, Jinki.” He tugs, a motion that looks like it should hurt.

Jinki just steps forward into the motion, his eyes fixed on Kibum’s face. There’s a bright flush rising high in his cheeks, and his pupils are blown wide and dark. Whatever they did in the bathroom has clearly started him on the slide down into subspace. “Hyung-nim,” he breathes.

“What is it you were saying the other day?” Kibum muses, a glitteringly dangerous edge in his voice. He releases Jinki’s caged cock, uses his hand to gesture to the other man in the room. “About Junmyeonnie?”

Jinki breathes out, a soft sigh, then tilts his head a little, gaze following the line of Kibum’s finger. “He...he needs to be reminded. That someone else can do the worrying, for a bit.”

Under his too-focused, hot gaze, Junmyeon shivers again. He’d forgotten what it’s like, to be the subject of these two’s interest. Jinki, cut loose from his own thoughts and worries, a being of pure physicality, directed and controlled by Kibum, whose focus is electrifying. Being the target of Kibum’s attention when he’s in his own headspace is a bit like standing out on a mountaintop during a thunderstorm; it’s beautiful and wild, and you can only hope you survive it.

Kibum just hums, starting to work on the buttons of his shirt. “You said something else, too,” he reminds his sub. “Didn’t you, my hungry little slut?”

Jinki’s eyes drift from Junmyeon, back to Kibum, where they linger. Then he looks back at Junmyeon. “Mm!” he says, bright. “Yes. Told you about seeing our Junmyeonnie in the practice rooms. Told you about his ass. And his thighs.” A dreamy smile curls the corners of Jinki’s lips, far enough that his one dimple pops into view. 

Junmyeon grins back. “Ah, Jinki,” he returns, stepping forward to lean into the other man’s space. “You were watching?”

Reaching out, Jinki catches Junmyeon’s chin in one wide hand, uses his grip to tilt the other’s face just so, then lets his fingers curl up to cup his cheek. “Yeah,” he says, and his voice is starting that drop down the register. “Yeah, I saw you dancing, and I had to tell hyung-nim. Our Junmyeonnie has the most beautiful legs, and I want to bury my face between them.”

Junmyeon inhales sharply, in the half second before Jinki’s mouth is on his.

When it comes to kisses, Jinki is not like his dominant partner, but that doesn’t make kissing him any less of an experience. Where Kibum is hot and demanding, strong and weighty, Jinki is a slow, somnolent softness, the kind of desire that sinks slow and syrupy into your veins until all the world’s a swirling golden haze of skin-hunger and sensation. Kibum demands your focus, your attention, until all you want is the dizzying force of his presence, all that electricity turned on you. Kibum kisses like he can taste your soul. Jinki, though, kisses like he’s sharing something deep and secret, like he can join you deep inside your skin. He’s strong and solid, but so sweet and malleable.

Junmyeon whines into Jinki’s mouth as Kibum presses a wet, open-mouthed kiss – nearly a bite, but not quite – against the nape of his neck. He can feel the barest scrape of teeth, a hard edge against soft, rarely-touched skin.

Kibum hums, drawing away slowly, his hands coming to rest on Junmyeon’s hips. He doesn’t pull him away from Jinki’s embrace, just holds him steady. His grip is more of a reminder, really, than anything else.

“Tell me,” Kibum says, the words little more than a hot flutter of air over the spit-damp skin of Junmyeon’s neck, “Junmyeonnie. Are you mine, tonight?”

With a shiver, Junmyeon pulls away from the tempting heat of Jinki’s mouth. “Tonight, yes,” he says, rough-edged and hungry. “Please, hyung-nim. Yours.”

Grinning, Kibum nuzzles up under the warm strands of hair on the back of Junmyeon’s neck. “Yeah? You going to let hyung-nim fuck you with his slut’s useless cock?”

“Yes!” Junmyeon sobs out, eyes squeezing shut. Across from him, Jinki is wearing a similarly desperate expression.

Kibum shushes him gently, one hand running up his torso to cup the side of his face, dislodging Jinki’s hands. “Shh,” he whispers, settling the web of his thumb and forefinger against the hinge of Junmyeon’s jaw, gripping firmly. Not hard, no, likely not even enough to leave red marks in his wake. But firm, steady and sure, strangely comforting. “I’ve got you, Junmyeonnie. Thank you for the honor of your submission.”

Junmyeon dredges up some suddenly-distant memory, pulling a response from wherever his brain has stored it, past the haze of want and submission tugging at his consciousness. “I’m...mm, I’m grateful for the...the respect of your domination.” He shivers again, feeling the hot press of Kibum’s fingers against his jaw.

“So polite,” Kibum says, resting his chin on Junmyeon’s shoulder. “Tell me, Jinki? Should we mark up our sweet little friend? Let him know he belongs in our bed?”

“Hyung-nim,” Jinki sighs, leaning in and treating himself to a slow, hot kiss from Kibum, pressing up against Junmyeon until the shorter man is sandwiched between the partners. He can feel the other man’s heart racing against his own, can feel the way his breathing speeds up from where each breath rushes past his cheek, so close are their faces. His eyes fluttering shut, Jinki adds, “let’s. Can we?”

Pressing a kiss to Jinki’s nose, and then one to the top of Junmyeon’s ear, Kibum grins. “You  _ are _ a shameless slut, aren’t you? But of course we can. I’m going to get some use out of you, finally. Baby boy’s mine, for tonight, and you’re going to fuck him so good for me. But first, you know how much I like to decorate my toys.” 

Junmyeon gasps as Jinki buries his face in the crook of his neck and moans against his throat. He reaches up and clutches Jinki’s shaggy hair, throwing his own head back against Kibum’s shoulder. “Hyung-nim,” he whines, eyes closed and spine arching.

Kibum laughs, curling an arm around both of his boys, pulling them both close, tight against his own body. This position lets him get a solid handful of Jinki’s ass, even as he presses his cock against the soft curves of Junmyeon’s butt. He turns his head and nips at Junmyeon’s cheek, then starts nibbling his way back to the back of the other man’s neck. “Going to make you so pretty, baby boy,” he murmurs, pressing another wet kiss to the tender skin of Junmyeon’s neck, sucking lightly, tonguing at the area to bring the blood rushing to the surface before biting down with a groan.

Junmyeon’s knees go out from under him, and suddenly it’s only Jinki and Kibum’s combined grasp keeping him even vaguely upright. Eyes rolling back in his head, Junmyeon sobs out a painful-sounding moan, his hands flailing desperately for a grasp on anything, anything stable at all. 

Kibum can’t see it, to Junmyeon’s back as he is, but he can  _ feel _ the moment that those gorgeous eyes go wide and dark. “There we go,” he murmurs, more to himself than anything. “Let go, Junmyeon. Relax. Hyung-nim has you.”

“I...Hyung-nim,” Junmyeon pants, finding it difficult to string the words he wants together. He wants Kibum to kiss him again. He wants to let him cover him completely, devour him, scour him down to the bones, if he so wills. He wants Jinki to kiss him, too. He wants him on the bed beside him, underneath him, above him. He wants to lose himself in their touch, in Jinki’s skin hunger and Kibum’s gimlet-eyed control. He wants to let Kibum order Jinki to tear the thoughts from his head, until all he is is a shaking mess of nerves and desire.

He wants the two of them to take over, the way they do. 

He can’t say any of this, though. Not right now. Not with words so far from his grasp.

“Shh, baby,” Kibum soothes, familiar with this wordless anxiety that rides the edge of subspace for Junmyeon, even moreso when he’s been stressed. Holding Junmyeon tight against himself, he braces an arm over the other man’s stomach, keeping him upright and somewhat steady. It’s a comforting reminder, for the both of them, that Kibum is here, ready to hold Junmyeon up under whatever weight he’s carrying.

Looking across to his partner, Kibum quirks his lips. “Jinki,” he says.

Jinki, who has been avidly watching the pulse in Junmyeon’s throat throbbing, looks up to meet his gaze. “Hyung-nim?” he asks, leaning in towards him, seemingly subconsciously.

Kibum nods to the bed. “Surely even a dick-dumb whore like you can get our sweetheart situated? I want to grab some stuff.”

Nodding eagerly, Jinki all but melts under the casual command. He reaches out for Junmyeon, gathers him into his strong arms. Junmyeon is a hot stretch of soft skin against his own, and Jinki can’t help but to nuzzle into his neck. “I’ve got you,” he says, feeling Junmyeon melt even more. “So pretty when you let go, Junmyeonnie,” he says, even as he raises his eyes to fix on Kibum’s.

After getting Jinki’s tiny nod, that he’s got Junmyeon’s weight, that he’ll watch him until he’s in the most stable part of his headspace, Kibum nods back – message received – and dips back out of the room. There are a few things he wants on hand for this game, and they’re not the stuff he and Jinki usually need.

–––

Sprawled comfortably in the large armchair that takes up far more of the bedroom than it should, Kibum watches Jinki working Junmyeon over. Somewhere between Kibum coming back into the room with the condoms and the sleeve that fits over Jinki’s cock cage and when he told his sweet little slut to learn what a useful cock feels like in the mouth, Junmyeon’s headspace had stabilised. He still isn’t sober by any stretch of the imagination, but he is coherent enough to safeword or gesture out if he needs to. And, frankly, that’s a requirement in Kibum’s play-friends. Only Jinki gets to step past that line.

“My god,” he sneers, finally popping the button on his pants. “Has having your dick put away really made you forget how to take care of one? Is hyung-nim’s slut really that dumb? No cock, no thought?”

Nose buried in the tight bush of curls at the base of Junmyeon’s dick, Jinki sobs out a garbled response. More saliva spills out from his mouth, trailing in shining tracks over Junmyeon’s skin and sticking in his pubic hair. 

Junmyeon whines helplessly in response, instinctively pulling at where his hands are locked above his head and trying to roll his hips. He doesn’t get very far; the soft cuffs are designed for pullers and the hip strap has just enough space to let him thrash, nothing more.

Kibum huffs. “You are such a sloppy whore, Jinki. Look at you, gagging on cock and  _ still _ drooling for it. Can’t you ever get enough? I bet if I touched your pussy right now, you’d be soaking. Absolutely dripping. Drooling from both ends, you slut.”

Jinki sobs again, pulling back just far enough to suck in a deep breath through his nose, then sinking back down. His cock, trapped in a torture-cage, tries to get hard, only to encounter tight rings and prickly little spikes and wilt. Again and again the pattern repeats, a constant swing of pain-pleasure-pain.

“Is Junmyeonnie’s cock that sweet? Is that it?” Kibum continues ruthlessly, now rubbing himself through his underwear alone. “My sweet baby boy got such a nice cock that you can’t help yourself? Wanna be stuffed full of him so badly that you can’t even hide it?”

Ignoring Jinki’s agonised warble, he turns his laser-eyed attention to Junmyeon. He can’t see the upper half of the man’s face, hidden as it is behind a thick, peek-proofed blindfold, but what he can see is the prettiest of pictures. Pink cheeked, mouth open, Junmyeon is very clearly enjoying Jinki’s attentions.

“How does it feel, sweetheart?” he asks, voice softer, pitched down to a velvety whisper. “Having your dick down the throat of such a desperate slut? Does it feel good?”

Junmyeon half-chokes on a gasp, then manages to force out, “fuck, yes! Feels so good, hyung-nim!” He strains against his tethers once again, not even realising what he’s doing, just so overwhelmed with sensations.

Truth be told, Jinki’s mouth is wickedly talented, especially on Kibum, who he’s had the opportunity to learn perfectly. But there’s no point in letting him know that. “Can’t have the lazy slut slacking off, after all,” Kibum says, rolling himself to his feet and sauntering to the side of the bed. Casually, he pulls his arm back.

The slap that he lands on Jinki’s ass must feel like fire from hell itself; he hasn’t taken off his rings. No, Kibum has turned them around, so that the points and prongs and rough edges are on the same side as his palm, the side that he just drove  _ hard _ into Jinki’s soft skin.

Sure enough, the action earns him a muffled howl (Jinki), and a wordless scream that breaks into silence halfway through (Junmyeon).

“His cock is completely useless,” Kibum continues, now softly stroking the hot, red skin of his partner’s ass – dragging his rings against his skin as he goes. “So we’ve been working on getting his mouth and pussy more useful.” He squeezes a handful, then releases it.

If he wasn’t ordered not to come,  _ and _ strapped into a cock ring, Junmyeon would have been ruined already. As it is, he can feel the specter of orgasm rippling through him. He’s not sure if hyung-nim meant to ban him from dry orgasms, too, but he’s getting closer and closer with everything hyung-nim’s doing to Jinki. He can’t see what’s going on, but he can  _ hear _ the sound of flesh on flesh, and he sure as hell can  _ feel _ Jinki’s response.

Closer, closer…

“Yellow!” Junmyeon yelps, eyes squeezing tightly shut behind his blindfold, hands fisting in his cuffs.

Jinki stills in a heartbeat, then carefully, slowly begins to draw back, even as Kibum’s hands, warm and steady, fingertips only, settle on either side of Junmyeon’s face.

“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” Kibum murmurs. “Talk to me, love.”

Junmyeon swallows roughly, still fighting back the orgasm. He thrashes a little, but it’s easier to get control when Jinki’s not got his cock down his throat, positioned just right to feel every rumble of those deep moans.

“Junmyeon?” Kibum asks, starting to sound a little concerned.

“Too...too good,” Junmyeon finally manages to scrape out, feeling himself drawing back from the very edge. “Was gonna...gonna come,” he explains. “Not allowed.”

Kibum makes a sound very like a coo. There’s another, rougher sound, nearly a grumble, from Junmyeon’s other side. It takes him a moment to realise that’s Jinki, probably trying to coo, too, voice absolutely shredded from choking on Junmyeon.

“Such a good boy for hyung-nim, aren’t you?” Kibum asks, lifting his hands off Junmyeon’s face. There’s a clatter to Junmyeon’s right – Kibum must finally be removing his rings. “So obedient.” When his hands return, they settle fully on Junmyeon’s face. “Are you going to be okay to continue?”

Junmyeon startles even himself with the eagerness with which he nods. “Yes. Yes, hyung-nim. Just needed a moment to, uh, to…”

“To not come?” Jinki croaks cheerfully. There’s a rustle, and then he speaks again, the words scraping down the gravel road of his throat. “Hyung-nim, I can grab a water bottle while he takes some breathing space?”

Somehow, Kibum kissing Jinki manages to sound even hotter and filthier than watching it. Junmyeon’s toes curl, a little.

“Take the dick out of the equation and you finally get a thought in that pretty, empty head,” Kibum says, casually harsh. “Get two. If you can count that high.”

Jinki’s weight lifts off the bed as he’s laughing, bell at the very tip of his cock cage chiming. “Two’s the number of nipples, hyung-nim,” he says from the corner of the room. 

Junmyeon hears him opening something that sounds like a fridge, even as Kibum huffs a judging sound. 

“Nipples, huh? Is this your way of telling me that your tits feel forgotten? What, a cock down your throat not enough for you? And to think, I went to all this work to bring this sweet pretty boy into our bed. What an ungrateful whore.” As he speaks, Kibum’s fingers never cease in their gentle strokes against Junmyeon’s head and neck.

Another wet kiss, and then Junmyeon can feel the chill from the cold water bottles near his hip. 

“No, hyung-nim,” Jinki whines, settling back on the edge of the bed. “No, I’m very grateful. But as pretty as our boy is–” his hand lands on Junmyeon’s belly, hot and large and so, so welcome, “–I think he might enjoy a little...decorating.”

“You, think? When there’s a naked cock in the room?” Kibum scoffs, working a hand under Junmyeon’s shoulders. “That’ll be the day. Get those cuffs, would you? Should be familiar enough with them, number of times I’ve had to strap you down.”

Junmyeon smiles, hearing the velcro tug away, then feeling Kibum lifting his torso upright, even as Jinki eases his arms down, already starting to rub any muscle tension away. He still feels wrung out and limp, like he spent all his energy on  _ not _ coming without permission, so he’s totally okay with the way he flops against Kibum.

“Do you want the blindfold off, baby?” Kibum asks, running a finger along the shell of Junmyeon’s exposed ear.

Junmyeon shivers, pressing his face tighter into Kibum’s shoulder. “Nuh-uh,” he says, shaking his head a little. “Like it, hyung-nim.”

“And it looks so good on you,” Kibum praises him, feathering kisses on the top of his head. “Let’s all have a little water, yeah? Lord knows Jinki’s lost enough of it, drooling all over you.”

Junmyeon giggles a little, fidgeting to get closer against Kibum’s body. “Hyung-nim has a thirsty whore?” he asks.

There’s the crack of a sealed water bottle opening, and then the mattress is moving again as somebody – Jinki – gets up. There are a few muffled steps, and then that warm, strong body, still a bit damp with sweat, is sliding in against him. Jinki’s hands are broad and strong, points of heat as he holds Junmyeon’s arms tight to his body, keeping him steady as Jinki gets settled behind him. He then tugs Junmyeon back to settle against his chest, one leg on either side of his hips. His cock cage has warmed, some, but is still cooler than the rest of their bodies, and settles, chill, against Junmyeon’s ass.

“The thirstiest,” Kibum says from in front of them. His arm brushes past Junmyeon’s face, and Junmyeon can feel the chill of the bottle he must be holding to Jinki’s lips. Behind him, he can both hear and feel Jinki swallowing.

When he feels the plastic lip of the bottle against his lower lip, Junmyeon tips his head back and opens his mouth.

“Sweet baby bird,” Jinki murmurs in his ear, a hand drifting up from his chest to curl around his throat. 

Junmyeon can feel the pressure of Jinki’s non-grip against his Adam’s apple as he swallows, and it makes his head swim in the most wonderful way.

“Oh, lovely,” Kibum says, a cheerful lilt to his voice. He sounds both close and far away, all at once.

Junmyeon’s arms are reaching out for him, and someone is whining sweetly. There is laughter from all around him, a whirl of voices and motion as he’s eased back, back, back, falling down into softness and haze.

“Roll over, gorgeous,” a voice – hyung-nim’s voice – says in his ear. “On your belly. There you go, that’s it. Beautiful.”

A slap lands on his ass. Junmyeon arches up into the contact, even as it stings, wanting that touch again. He grinds his face into a pillow, whimpering, his hands flexing. They’re above his head. When did that happen? How did they get there? Then there’s solidness twining around them, binding them in a firm grasp, and he stops caring.

–––

Wrists bound down to the bottom rung of the headboard, face and chest supported by multiple pillows, Junmyeon thrashes on his elbows and knees. He’s been pleading for a while now, a senseless jumble of “hyung-nim” and “please” and swearing. The pillow beneath him is soaked with sweat, spit, and tears.

Above him, wrists bound together behind his back, Jinki is crying, too. He’s frantically fucking into Junmyeon, for all the good it  _ isn’t _ doing him. He’s still locked tight in chastity, his cock not even allowed to get hard, thanks to the rings and spikes. 

But it’s not his cock that Junmyeon’s getting rewarded with. No, as Kibum regularly reminds him, Jinki’s cock is useless. Too big to use for fun, too big for quickies, not nearly as good as he is with his mouth, or using his sloppy hole. Useless, pointless. A waste of a good sub. And if Jinki can’t give anyone else pleasure with his waste of a dick, why should he get any fun from it?

Kibum keeps him locked tight in chastity, to keep the useless cock he’s carrying from distracting Jinki from being a good sub, or making him disobey. If he’s being too naughty, Kibum even seals him up with a sound, hooking it in to his Prince Albert to keep it in place throughout the day. When the Prince’s Wand is in, only Kibum is allowed to handle Jinki’s cock, unless he’s been given  _ very _ special permission. Even then, it’s only for necessity: using the bathroom.

Kibum’s not depriving himself – or Junmyeon, for that matter. No, he’s found a toy maker that knows exactly what he needs and how to make it happen. It’s as simple as a cock sleeve, worked on to the form of Jinki’s cock cage, and then he’s got a cock he can fuck someone with without getting off.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jinki chants, tears streaking down his face in messy trails from beneath his blindfold. “Hyung-nim, hyung-nim, oh, god, hyung-nim, please!”

“Please what?” Kibum drawls, scratching his nails down Jinki’s naked back. “Do you want something, slut?”

“Please, hyung-nim,” Jinki gasps out. “Need to come, please. Please!”

Kibum snorts. “Need? Or want? I know how desperate stupid sluts like you can get. All dick, dick, dick, come, come, come. Beg and whine.”

Unable to formulate a response, Jinki just sobs brokenly. Trembling, he starts to fall forward over Junmyeon’s shaking back.

Laughing – and not kindly – Kibum grabs the bindings tethering Jinki’s wrists together and hauls him back upright. “My god, whore. Could you be more useless? Can’t even fuck right, and that’s all you want to do.”

Jinki’s broken rhythm, and beneath him, Junmyeon’s whines become whimpers, and then out and out cries. He’s begging weakly, shaking and hungry. Kibum feels for him. Really, he does.

“Shh, shh, sweetheart,” he soothes, moving the litle bullet vibrator he’s been holding in wait to the same hand that’s holding Jinki up so that he can stroke down Junmyeon’s flank. “Don’t worry, baby boy. I’m not going to let you go unsatisfied.” He scratches at the side of Junmyeon’s torso, far more gently than he did to Jinki, though it’s definitely leaving red stripes.

Junmyeon manages to twist his head fully towards Kibum, though his eyes are still hidden by the blindfold and what is visible of his face is a mess. “Hyung-nim,” he pleads.

“Jinki, hold,” Kibum commands, fingertips tapping against Junmyeon’s hip so that the man knows he’s still with him.

Both of the subs under his control sob helplessly, though, to his credit, Jinki does still.

Finally taking his hand off Junmyeon, Kibum shifts his grip on both Jinki’s wrists and the vibrator to his other hand, leaving his dominant hand free. He reaches down, between Jinki’s thighs, between Junmyeon’s, until he can feel the tail of the cock ring he snapped on to his sweet boy earlier in the night. Gripping the thin strip of leather between thumb and forefinger, he tugs.

Junmyeon moans as the cock ring falls away, every muscle in his hips, thighs, and abdomen tensing suddenly. His face is screwed up, as if in the midst of agony – or overwhelming pleasure.

Kibum can just  _ feel _ the smirk curling across his own face; he always has enjoyed watching a sub stop themselves from coming, just because he hasn’t said they may. He draws his hand back slowly, soaking in the way Junmyeon and Jinki are trembling, the salt-sweet tracks drying across their faces.

He makes them wait, releasing his grip on Jinki’s wrist cuffs oh-so-slowly, removing a single finger at a time. Honestly, it serves the purpose of ensuring that Jinki is stable enough to stay up on his knees alone, without Kibum’s aid, but if it’s one of the wickeder ways of doing that? No one in this room is going to blame him.

Finally, he takes the small bullet vibrator in his hand and dangles it in front of Jinki. Teasingly, he lowers it against Junmyeon’s back, letting Jinki watch the colorful silicone dance while Junmyeon can only feel the bounce. He teases them both, even as he fishes around the mess of the bed for another condom. Finding one, he holds it out to Jinki.

“Teeth, you dirty slut. God only know who’s been through you already.”

Obedient, Jinki opens his mouth, lets Kibum lay the corner of the condom wrapper on his teeth, and bites down.

Kibum doesn’t wait, just yanks; he’s got Jinki well-trained. The packet tears open, and Kibum pulls out the condom. He tosses the larger part of the wrapper away – that’s a problem for later-on Kibum – and starts rolling the latex down over the bullet vibe. Absentmindedly, he says, “you’d better get rid of that trash, whore. I know you’re a cum dump, but are you a dumpster, too?”

Turning his head, Jinki spits out the thin shred of plastic. Some nights, Kibum makes him keep all of their condom wrappers – and the used condoms – in his mouth, or his hands, or on his body, until he says otherwise, but that doesn’t usually happen when they’re playing with friends. Kibum keeps tearing Jinki down to that level just between them.

Clicking the button on the bottom of the vibrator, Kibum trails very lightly over Jinki’s taint, laughing as the man jumps and grits out a whine.

“You can’t even hold still? My god, you are a desperate little mess of a slut, aren’t you?” he wonders. “Good thing I’m here to make sure that you fuck our sweet baby boy just right. Who knows what you’d do, left on your own.” Shaking his head, he adds, “well, you’re even more useless than normal, all fuck-stupid as you are. Go on, then. Show Junmyeonnie what you can do, now that hyung-nim’s gotten you a cock that’s worth the name.” That said, he drags the vibrator back down Jinki’s taint, over his balls, to the base of his cock ring – it sings delightfully against the metal, though the silicone sleeve muffles it a bit – and down to where Junmyeon’s hole is stretched open, wide and messy,

Junmyeon’s the one singing out, then, as Kibum ruthlessly traces around the red, puffy skin where Jinki’s cock has him spread open. He can’t really see what his hand is doing – Jinki is in the way, hips slapping against Junmyeon’s ass – but he can see the way Junmyeon flinches, skin all but twitching as it overwhelms him.

“What do you think, lovely?” Kibum asks him, diverting the vibe to trail up the crack of his ass. He’s made Jinki do this to him before; the feeling of the vibrations trembling up his tailbone had been uniquely inspiring. “Do you think you can come like this?”

As if he’s just been waiting, Junmyeon starts begging. “Please, hyung-nim,” he smears into the pillow, tossing his head back and forth wildly. “‘M so close...Hurts, hyung-nim, please!”

“It hurts?” Kibum asks, mocking concern. He teases the vibrator back down to Junmyeon’s rim, enjoying the shrill whine that earns him. “Well, that doesn’t sound good for you, sweetheart.” The vibrator dances across Junmyeon’s balls, and then, as he trails it up the dripping line of Junmyeon’s cock, Kibum casually tosses out, “you can come when you need to, baby.”

He’s only holding the vibrator under the head of Junmyeon’s cock for a hot second before the sub is wailing, positively _ screaming _ as he comes. His arms tremble beneath him for a fraction of a moment before collapsing, leaving Kibum’s quick arm under his hips as the only thing holding him up. He’s shaking, sobbing with relief and release, his entire body a frantic shudder of pleasure.

“So good, so good,” Kibum tells him, reaching with his free hand to tug the quick-release on Jinki’s cuffs. “Oh, beautiful boy, you did so good for us. Came so pretty.” He turns his head to look at Jinki. “Come on. He managed to get off, even despite you having such a waste of a cock there. Don’t ruin it now.”

Jinki knows what his role is, here, and he slides his newly-freed arms down under Junmyeon’s hips. Running one hand up to just below Junmyeon’s throat, and the other just under his ribs, he flexes and lifts the man upward.

Junmyeon keeps on crying, his sobs gaining a beautifully ragged edge as Jinki’s motion shifts him around. His cock, just starting to subside, twitches valiantly between his thighs as the change in positions drags the fake cock Jinki’s wearing across his prostate. 

“Too...too...no,,” he whines, struggling to slur out even that much. “Oh, hyu–...hyu-nim...too!”

Kibum kisses him swiftly, forcing Junmyeon to focus on him for the moment. “I know, baby. Hyung-nim’s got you. I’ve got you.” He taps Jinki’s hands, to remind his sub to hold on, and then pulls back.

Jinki and Junmyeon are frozen in this messy, desperate tableau, Junmyeon limp and crying, Jinki clinging tightly, visibly needy, the glint of metal just barely visible from where the purple silicone sleeve stretches over it and thrusts into Junmyeon’s body. It’s a beautiful sight, and one Kibum’s going to be keeping in his memory for a while. Still, Junmyeon’s shaking and weak from his orgasm, still barely coherent, and Jinki’s thighs are starting to shake from the strain. He can’t leave them like this too long.

Nudging the vibrator aside from where he has dropped it on the bed, Kibum sets one knee on the mattress. Sliding a hand between his boys’ beautiful bodies, he brings it down, down, down Jinki’s stomach to his hips and lower, until his fingers are framing Jinki’s cock.

“Slowly,” he cautions. “Pull out slowly. Just like that...good, looks like you can learn.” 

Even as slow and careful as Jinki pulls out – and he is careful; Kibum watches him closely – Junmyeon still hiccups out another plea as the head of his fake cock stretches his rim one last time before he’s left empty.

Without needing to be told, Jinki carefully lowers Junmyeon back to the mattress, head on the pillows, limbs sprawled loosely. He turns and smiles at Kibum, and Kibum can’t resist leaning in to kiss his impossibly sweet sub.

On the mattress, Junmyeon whines and twists his body, arching around so that he’s got at least most of his torso turned towards them, even though the blindfold keeps him from seeing anything. He pouts – how is that so cute and so hot at the same time? – and begs wordlessly, mouth opened in a clear invitation.

“Oh, my,” Kibum says, scratching lightly at Jinki’s abs. “I’d say our sweet little thing wants something. Wouldn’t you?”

Jinki nods frantically. “Yes, hyung-nim, yes,” he rambles. He turns his head, looks to Kibum, and begs. “Please, hyung-nim. Been so good. Listened. I fucked our baby boy good, didn’t I? Made Junmyeonnie feel good? Please, hyung-nim, please let me come. Please, please, I’m...I need it, hyung-nim,  _ please _ !”

Contrary to popular belief – especially by anyone who knows what he and Jinki get up to – Kim Kibum is, in fact, not a stone-hearted asshole. Asshole, yes. Stone-hearted?

No. No way. Not in the slightest.

Keeping an eye on Junmyeon, Kibum gets fully on the bed, kneeling behind Jinki. “Yeah,” he whispers into the other man’s ear, splaying his hands low on his hips.”You did a good job, my sweet little slut. You listened well to hyung-nim. Even dick-hungry whores can learn a couple of new tricks, I suppose.” 

Jinki’s head drops back, and he moans. He moans again as Kibum takes advantage of his stretched neck, and startings nibbling sharp-toothed kisses across that beautiful stretch of skin.

“What do you say, sweetheart?” Kibum asks, lifting his mouth from Jinki’s throat. “Does this dirty slut deserve to come? Does he deserve hyung-nim’s cock?”

Beneath them, Junmyeon’s hips buck up, and he groans. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,” he chants, head bobbing. He strains against his cuffs, then flops messily against the pillow again. “Please yes please!”

“Oh, like I can deny a sweet thing like you  _ anything _ ,” Kibum sighs. He drops a hand to Jinki’s dick, where the purple silicone sleeve is still bobbing obscenely atop his plain metal cage. It’s the work of seconds to find the easy-use latch on the underside of Jinki’s balls, and again under his cock, since this cock cage was designed for short term torture and teasing, not all-day wear.

A bitten-off little shriek tears itself out of Jinki’s throat as Kibum removes his cock cage in its entirety. In moments, it’s easy to see where the spikes inside the cage have been digging into his cock, red marks spotted across his flushed length.

“Well, that didn’t take long,” Kibum remarks, twisting at an angle to put Jinki’s cock cage on the bedside table. “You really are just a desperate slut hungry for some cock, aren’t you? Doesn’t even matter whose cock, I bet. Get it up in a heartbeat for anyone who says they’ll put it in you.”

“No,” Jinki whines, rocking his head from side to side on Kibum’s shoulder. “No, no, hyung-nim.”

“No?” Kibum asks, pausing, one hand hovering just above Jinki’s ass.

“Only you, hyung-nim,” Jinki says, words a high whine. “Only for hyung-nim. It’s hyung-nim’s useless cock; only come for hyung-nim. Wanna make you feel good, hyung-nim.” In a display of his blatant desire, Jinki tips forward, bracing himself with his forearms on either side of Junmyeon’s head, just above his shoulders. 

From beneath him, Junmyeon tilts his head up and nips at Jinki’s jaw, grinning wolfishly at the yelp it gets him.

“Please,” Jinki tries again. “Please use my sloppy hole, hyung-nim. Let me be useful for you, please.”

Even as he double-checks that Jinki is still loose enough, still slick enough with lube, Kibum leans forward and presses a series of kisses to his sub’s smooth back. He reaches for a fresh condom. “I will, Jinki. Hyung-nim will make good use of this wet pussy of yours. Why don’t you put that noisy mouth to good use, huh? Give that sweet boy I brought you some nice kisses? You can uncuff him, even.”

Jinki rapidly does just that, and Junmyeon twists and turns beneath him a bit before settling. The angle is odd, and can’t possibly be comfortable for either of them, but no sooner is Junmyeon’s back flat against the sheets than Jinki is kissing Junmyeon with a desperate hunger.

Sure enough, Junmyeon’s mouth muffles Jinki’s groan as Kibum sinks in to him. They both still need to breathe, though, so the sharp little whine as his tender ass is scraped by the open zipper of Kibum’s fly is a little more audible. Kibum pays him little attention, fucking into him in a frantic pace. Jinki wants to be used for his pleasure? Very well; Kibum will make use of this wonderfully warm cocksleeve and chase his own pleasure.

It doesn’t take very long before Kibum is snarling out his orgasm into Jinki’s shoulder, fighting off the urge to sink his teeth in and mark up his little slut, his perfect fucktoy, all his own. As soon as he wrestles that particular animalistic urge back under control, Kibum braces one arm on Jinki’s belly and one across his chest, his hand resting at the sub’s throat.

“Up,” he commands, already beginning the rise himself. Jinki might be able to safely lift a grown man Junmyeon’s size, but Kibum’s not trying to lift Jinki, not when it would be all too easy to put too much pressure on his throat.

Jinki rises with him, though, obedient and desperate to please as ever. Between his legs, looking subspaced and come-dazed, Junmyeon parts kiss-swollen lips, sticking his tongue out in an impertinent request.

“Looks like you’re not the only one hungry for come around here,” Kibum purrs in his ear. He curls his fingers around Jinki’s cock. “Good thing you know how to share, huh?” He strokes down Jinki’s length once, flicking the edge of his thumbnail against the bead rising from just below the head of Jinki’s cock.

Good slut that he is, Jinki recognises the signal that he’s permitted to come, and doesn’t waste time asking. His hips thrust up into Kibum’s tight fist, and he comes violently, streaking Junmyeon’s chest, throat, face, and even hair.

Then it’s like all of his strings have been cut, and it’s only Kibum’s firm and knowing grip on him that keeps him from collapsing face-first into Junmyeon. Jinki’s certainly no help; his eyes are open, but his pupils are blown wide and it’s evident that no one is anywhere  _ near _ home.

With a soft snort – Jinki coming himself into the deepest part of his headspace is always a sight – Kibum carefully lowers him down, so that his legs tangle with Junmyeon’s but his chest and face aren’t crushing the other man. He gently grasps Jinki’s face and turns him just enough that he can confirm his suspicions (and so that Jinki isn’t going to suffocate on the pillow); the sweet, hazy smile he gets is all the confirmation he needs.

“There you go, dear one,” Kibum says, leaning forward so he can whisper the words against Jinki’s lips and steal a quick kiss. “Go ahead. Feel good for a bit.”

Turning his head, he looks to Junmyeon. “And you, sweetheart? Blindfold on for a little longer, while I clean you two up?”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon creaks, having risen into a shallower space. He’s got words, real words, back, but the desire to use them…

“Alright, love. Blue straw okay?”

“Mmm,” Junmyeon agrees, sleepily twisting himself into Jinki’s hold.

Shuffling backwards on the mattress until he can safely get up, Kibum just shakes his head and bites back a grin. He and Jinki are very careful about who they bring into their play, and how they play with them, but Junmyeon has always been a sweet little treat for them to share. When he’s feeling subby, he submits wonderfully beneath Jinki-as-an-extension-of-Kibum, just the sweetest, most easy-going submissive. And when he’s leaning more towards domming, when Kibum invites him in to help wrangle Jinki down, he’s respectful and kind, without being a pushover. He doesn’t submit to Kibum, but he doesn’t fight him, either.

_ We’re lucky to have found him, _ Kibum thinks, even as he tugs the thoroughly-debauched duvet down to the foot of the bed and off, onto the floor. The sheet follows shortly thereafter; for as many condoms as they used (and, great, he’s going to need to think back to make sure he finds them all), there is a startling amount of come smeared across the fabric. That’s in addition to the usual lube, sweat, saliva, and tears. Kibum’s pretty sure that no one in SHINee has used anything but the heavy-duty, meant-for-scenes laundry detergent since the day they stopped sleeping in the same room.

He scoops up bits of condom wrappers, mentally counting and completing them to ensure he’s got them all. There should be 4: one for Kibum, which he’s already tied off and tossed in the trash, one for Jinki’s fake cock, ditto, one for the vibrator, still in place, and the one they cut up so Jinki could eat Junmyeon out. It takes a bit, but he locates the two missing condoms and throws them away, too. The vibrator gets put in a bin to be washed, along with the torture cage and the fake cock to go on it, now carefully separated. He has to shake the sheet out to find the cock ring Junmyeon had been wearing, and he takes a moment to scowl at it. Leather. He’s not sure he has the right materials to clean this properly. Much as he hates to send a playfriend home with cleaning left undone, he might have to. It’d be better than accidentally ruining Junmyeon’s cock ring.

That clean up done, Kibum puts all of his focus back on his boys. They’re still sprawled across the bed, nestled up against one another, adrift in a beautiful, hazy sea. Junmyeon is more with it than Jinki is, unsurprisingly. He’s moving his head across the pillow slowly, tracking Kibum’s motion around the room from behind the blindfold, even if he is a half beat behind. One hand is draped across Jinki’s belly, tracing drowsy, messy circles against his skin. Jinki doesn’t seem to mind, barely even seems aware of the touch. He almost looks asleep, save for the way his eyes are slitted open, unfocused gaze occasionally shifting, lips sometimes parting, coming together, parting again.

Content that his two boys are well and settled, at least for the moment, Kibum turns to the mini fridge tucked in the cabinet against one wall. Jinki got water from here earlier, but this is also where Kibum keeps a stash of sugary juices and sports drinks, for after scenes – and the occasional late night snack. He pulls out orange juice – Junmyeon’s preference – and a small bottle of the limited edition pear flavor Sprite, because Jinki has the most disgusting taste in drinks. He grabs two straws as he stands back up, being sure to get blue for Junmyeon, and a couple of bags of post-scene trail mix. It’s nothing fancy, but when it comes to snacks, Jinki’s never been much of princess. Chocolate, peanuts, some kind of salty crunchy thing. Easy to eat, simple, hand-feedable food. Also, like the beverages, suitable for late night snacking.

(He and Jinki are occasionally little more than lazy layabouts. So sue them).

On his way back to the bed, Kibum puts the “recovery snackies” – thank you, Taemin, for that earworm of a phrase – on the bedside table. From underneath it, he flips open the wipe warmer he and Jinki keep beside the bed for easy, non-shocking clean up. Stepping up beside the bed, he runs a hand down the side of Junmyeon’s face. 

Junmyeon hums and pushes his face into the cradle of Kibum’s hand. “Hyung-nim,” he says.

“You’re such a sweet boy,” Kibum tells him, leaning over to brush a kiss against his forehead, just above the blindfold. “Most of the lights are off, but close your eyes for me, okay?”

“Yes, hyung-nim,” Junmyeon says. Obedient, he closes his eyes behind the blindfold. Regardless of how dark a room is, if it’s not pitch black, the first few seconds after removing a blindfold feel blinding.

Kibum’s hands are steady as he works the buckle on the front of the soft fabric open. It takes him a moment, but then he is easing the fabric away, up and over Junmyeon’s head. He lifts the sub’s head gently, guiding the band out from between hair and pillow. It leaves Junmyeon’s hair a mess, but that’s easily fixed.

Junmyeon’s eyes squeeze a little more tightly shut, a grimace crossing his face as he starts to adjust to the sudden influx of light. Before long, he is blinking his eyes open, staring up into Kibum’s face.

“Hi, pretty baby,” Kibum greets him, smiling softly. He’s sitting on the edge of the bed, one hand on Jinki’s nearest ankle, the other toying with the removed blindfold. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Junmyeon says, pulling himself upright. “Loose. Warm. Light.”

Kibum’s smile grows. “I’m glad to hear it,” he replies. Leaning forward, he closes the gap between them with a tender, if dry, kiss.

“I am honored by your care and dominance,” Junmyeon says softly as they separate, the traditional ritual words for closing a scene coming to mind much more easily than the words to open play had.

“And I respect the strength of your submission,” Kibum recites, before spoiling the formality of the exchange with another, noisier kiss. “Now. Shall we get you all cleaned up?”

Junmyeon laughs, but shakes his head. “Let’s start with Jinki, hyung-nim. I’d like to...bask, if I may, a little longer.”

Kibum laughs, too. “Whatever you desire, lovely.” He twists and leans, pulling a nice, warm wet wipe out of the warmer he’d popped open on his way over to the bed. He handed that one to Junmyeon, then bent down and grabbed a few more for himself. 

Between the two of them, cleaning up Jinki is a relatively quick task. Junmyeon works on his arms and shoulders, then dabs under his chin and around his neck and chest. When he tosses his used wipe into the trash, he keeps petting on his fellow sub, stroking fingers along his shoulders, the side of his neck, and his ears, as if helping him stay oriented. Meanwhile, Kibum is carefully, delicately cleaning up the smeared mess that adorns his hips, thighs, and between them. He is incredibly careful; Jinki has previously described this part of his subspace feeling like every single nerve connects to both his brainstem and his cock. The line between good overwhelming and terrifyingly overwhelmed is, for Jinki, incredibly thin. 

Seeing that Junmyeon is just curled near Jinki, whispering in his ear, Kibum tosses the wipes he’s been using. He reaches over to the bedside table, cracks open the orange juice, and drops a blue bendy straw in it. He holds it out to Junmyeon, smiling at him. “Juice, Junnie.”

Junmyeon hums his thanks as he takes the bottle. Cradling it between both hands, he starts slurping up juice. He hums happily when he gets the first hit of citrus; for whatever reason, he has always loved orange juice as a post-subspace beverage. The bright taste of citrus, the sugar, the cool sharpness on his tongue and down his throat – whatever reason, Junmyeon lets himself soak in the feeling of a good headspace, a wonderful scene with a good dom/sub pair, and the kind of aftercare he loves. 

“You’re so cute,” Kibum says, hands absently massaging at Jinki’s hips and thighs. He winks at Junmyeon. “Got the right one?”

“Mmm,” Junmyeon hums. “You’re gonna make me take all this come off before you feed me, though, aren’t you?”

Kibum snorts, leaning over his lap to start working Jinki upright. “I mean, as long as you’re doing well...yes.” All but wearing a loose-limbed Jinki, he starts shuffling pillows to support his submissive partner. He casts an appraising eye over the stretch of Junmyeon leaning against the headboard. “And you are looking pretty settled. Nothing hurting? That shouldn’t, anyway?”

Giggling a little, Junmyeon shakes his head. “Feels good, hyung-nim. Let’s talk in the morning about my shoulders – I sometimes get tight overnight – but right now, I am feeling really, really good.”

“So g’d,” Jinki smears against Kibum’s throat. “So, so good.”

“Glad to hear it,” Kibum says, looking at Junmyeon but rubbing along Jinki’s back. “We might have something to help with those shoulders, actually. Right, Jinki?”

Jinki mumbles something not entirely coherent, voice muffled by his dom’s neck. He loosely flaps one hand, behind Kibum’s back but not entirely out of sight.

“I’m taking that as agreement,” Kibum tells Junmyeon with mock-seriousness. “Now, how are you feeling about me cleaning you? Yes for me, yes for yourself, or no, not yet?”

Junmyeon makes himself think about the question. He does like letting his dom pamper him, but it does tend to leave him drifting much longer. If he was in a committed relationship, or if he could take a couple of days, he might ask Kibum to clean him up. But he’s not, and he doesn’t, so it’s better not to set himself up for a drop. “Yes for me,” he says, taking another long slurp of orange juice. “But I’ll let you hand-feed me snacks.”

Eyes soft, Kibum presses a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Okay, sweetheart. Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
